Sueños
by NaYmCo
Summary: Bueno One-Shot de TeanaxSubaru y por supuesto como no un NanoFate, espero que os guste


Bueno, es un one-shot mas de Teana y Subaru. aunque tambien hay NanoFate. asi que espero que os guste. todo esta narrado por Teana, aunque hay una parte en la que Fate tambien cuenta alguna cosilla espero que os guste. asi que sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sueños.**

* * *

Ser Enforcer, ese es mí sueño, siempre fue así, desde que mí hermano falleció siendo yo aun muy pequeña, el había sido todo lo que yo deseo ser. Me enseño todo lo que pudo mientras estuvo con vida, y siempre fue la persona que más admire. Ahora después de tantos años, y después de luchar tanto, me he convertido en agente para la TSAB. Y aunque aún no he alcanzado mí sueño, sé que voy por el camino correcto. Después de trabajar y graduarme en la Sección 6, comandada por Yagami Hayate, he de decir que he aprendido muchísimas cosas y no solo eso, tuve la suerte de trabajar con la mejor Enforcer de toda la TSAB, Fate Testarossa Harlaown a la que actualmente también admiro por encima de todo, pues ella no solo es la mejor, sino que me enseña cada día, como realizar mí trabajo. Estoy contenta sí. Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Y es que todo este tiempo siempre estuve con mí mejor amiga Subaru Nakajima, no lo puedo negar aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio, he de reconocer que la echo de menos, su risa, su manera de hablarme, las cosas que me decía. Y que en los momentos duros, pensar en ella me daba fuerzas.

Tal vez es una locura, pero cuando miro a la Enforcer Fate-san, me veo a mí dentro de algunos años, tal vez no seré tan poderosa. Ni tan reconocida, pero al menos me conformo con tener la mitad de lo que ella tiene, no solo el título que desee toda mí vida. Sino una familia como la que tiene. Actualmente esta casada con la instructora Takamachi Nanoha-san, la persona que más admiraba Subaru, estoy de acuerdo con ella en ese sentido, aunque yo admiro más a Fate-san, ya que ella hace el trabajo que a mí tanto me gusta.

Yo sé que nunca soy clara con mis sentimientos. Lo sé, soy muy bruta, pero la verdad es que si pudiera elegir, me gustaría haber seguido estando al lado de Subaru. Ella era mí apoyo en los malos momentos, aunque fuera una llorona. Aun así después de estos años, se ha ido convirtiendo en alguien especial para mí. Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde que esta en esa unidad de salvamento. La ultima vez que nos vimos incluso era más alta. Se la veía mucho más hermosa que cuando estaba con ella.

Debo confesar que desde esa última vez que la vi, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. No sé cuál es el motivo, pero antes esto nunca me paso. Cuando la vi allí mirándome y sonriéndome, mí corazón empezó a latir tan rápido, no sabia lo que me estaba pasando. Sentía muchos nervios en mí estomago, fue algo muy extraño para mí. Así que sabiendo esto, una tarde un poco aburrida en el trabajo, me encontré con mí superior Fate-san, ella me vio desganada y algo triste. No soy buena para ocultar las cosas cuando me pasan.

Ella me pregunto que era lo que me afligía. Y le pregunte como supo ella que su actual mujer era la persona destinada para ella. Se quedó un rato pensando, y luego me contesto diciéndome que, ella desde que conoció a Nanoha-san sabia que lo que sentía no era una simple amistad. Ya que cuando estaba con ella, se sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo. Se sentía especial, y única. Me contó como se conocieron siendo rivales. Y me contó como ella confeso sus sentimientos a la instructora Takamachi.

"Teana te contaré como me declare a Nanoha...

Recuerdo aquel día, aun como si fuera ayer, puedo hasta percibir los aromas del aire al respirar, hacia poco que era primavera, y me había decidido a llevarla conmigo a ver los cerezos en flor. Después de una misión en la que había estado trabajado arduamente. Llegamos a la que era la casa de mí madre adoptiva, Lindy-san, que por aquel entonces ya no vivíamos allí, pero seguíamos teniendo aquella casa. Más que nada porque siempre alguno de nosotros iba de vacaciones a aquel lugar. A pesar de que sus padres insistieron en que fuéramos a la suya, Nanoha decidió ir conmigo para no dejarme sola.

Después de dar un paseo, optamos por ir a ver las flores, yo estaba dispuesta a declararle mis sentimientos, pues lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, y aunque pudiera perderla, al menos me quitaría ese peso que encadenaba mi pecho. Así que, una vez bajo uno de los arboles frente a un pequeño lago, me decidí a contárselo.

Recuerdo que estaba preciosa aquel día, su pelo jugaba con el viento mientras las flores de los cerezos caían como si fueran copos de nieve. Un atardecer esplendido se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules y me miraba con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tenia las manos a la espalda y me observaba expectante, pues yo la había nombrado.

- Na-Nanoha...- exclame nerviosa, mientras colocaba una de mis manos temblorosas en su hombro.

- Fa-Fate-Chan.- dijo un poco más ruborizada, pues ella también parecía impaciente por algún motivo.

- yo... tu... o sea, yo... es que...- suspire un momento para coger aire, mientras ella me miraba deseosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo Fate-Chan?- miraba mis ojos mientras seguía esperando, parecíamos dos quinceañeras sonrojadas.

- No, bu-bueno sí, pero... no es grave, ni nada, solo es que... Na...noha...- volví a pronunciar su nombre y ella aparentaba ponerse aun más inquieta.- tu... me gu-gustas.- susurre mientras bajaba la cabeza totalmente roja.

- Fate-Chan... tu también me gustas.- dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

- Ya... pero, es que yo... mouuu... tú me gustas...mucho...- volví a repetir ahora más avergonzada.

- Fate-Chan también me gusta mucho.- me reitero, poniendo la mano en mí cara, para levantarme la cabeza y así encontrarme con sus ojos...

- Ya... pe-pero es que me gustas... gustas...- nerviosa no sabia hacerle entender lo que quería decirle.

- Fate-Chan...- callo y se acercó más a mí. Al verme tan nerviosa, me cogió de la mano y apoyo su cabeza en mí hombro...- Fate-Chan... te quiero...- dijo casi en un susurro, dejándome helada.

- Nanoha...

Sin más levanto su cabeza para mirarme, estaba ruborizada y por su mano cogida a la mía, notaba que estaba temblando, la rodee con mis brazos, y la arrime hacia mí, y acerque mí frente a la suya, y mientras sonreíamos íbamos acercando nuestros labios, nos besamos apasionadamente bajo aquel cerezo y frente a aquel lago. Así fue como empezamos a tener nuestras vidas en común, así fue, como a partir de ese momento nos volvimos una. Y así fue como le dije lo que sentía. No fue fácil, realmente estábamos muy nerviosas.

Ella luego me dijo que también pensaba en decírmelo aquel día. Así que cuando me dijo que me quería, era porque ella también había tomado la misma decisión que yo. Lo demás creo que lo conoces, bueno empezamos primero a vivir juntas y luego después de la llegada de Vivio nos casamos".

Realmente me sorprendió que me contara aquello con tanta facilidad, porque sé que suele ser una persona que guarda mucho las cosas. Aunque claro, las cosas buenas son diferentes. Y tal vez por verme como yo estaba le recordó de algún modo a ella. Yo... no se... si en realidad estoy enamorada de Subaru. Pero a veces al pensar que la voy a volver a ver dentro de pocos días, me pongo muy nerviosa y mi corazón pareciera que fuera a salir de mi pecho. Aun si yo estuviera enamorada, no sé si ella pueda sentir lo mismo.

El otro día volvimos con unos días de descanso a Mid-Childa, pues aunque estábamos con una misión, estaba algo parado a causa de que la nave donde íbamos tenia que repostar. Así que cuando llegamos allí y bajamos del helicóptero, vi como los ojos de Fate-san se iluminaban al ver a su esposa. Se dieron un beso y no puedo negar que me ruborice pensando en que aquellas éramos Subaru y yo.

Nanoha-san se acercó sin soltar la mano de mi jefa para saludarme. Me pregunto por Subaru. Le conté que la había visto hace poco. Y que estaba muy cambiada. Después se fueron alejando y Fate-san cogió en brazos a su hija que la abrazaba con cariño, sin duda yo también quería algo así para mí. Aunque lo normal fuera que me gustara un chico. Y no una chica. Pero es que las veía a ellas, y la verdad, no notaba diferencia alguna. Se amaban eso se veía a kilómetros, había realmente amor entre ellas. Así que a mí la idea de estar con Subaru tampoco me asustaba. Ni me hacia sentir mal.

Lo tenia decidido. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible, para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Estaba segura de que aunque ella no me correspondiera, yo me sentiría mucho mejor. Ella también vendría en aquellos días en los que yo estaba de descanso. Así que aprovecharía para estar con ella. La verdad, es que me he puesto muy nerviosa al pensar ver sus verdes ojos de nuevo.

Fate-san me dijo que si quería ir a entrenar un rato con ella y Nanoha-san, de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces dije que sí. Llevábamos ya varias horas, y comenzaba a notar cansancio. Miraba a la instructora y a la Enforcer, realmente de ¿dónde sacaban tanta energía? Me sentía impotente, pero ya no podía moverme más, estaba agotada. Agachada con mis manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada, intentaba respirar para calmarme, en el suelo aparecieron unos zapatos que me parecieron realmente conocidos. Levante la cabeza para que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Era ella...

- Su-Subaru.- me temblaba hasta la voz.

- Tea...- me miraba con esa sonrisa, realmente preciosa. Estaba preciosa. Y sin yo esperarlo me agarro y me abrazo, yo no pude evitarlo y me sonroje violentamente.

- Subaru baka...- no podía evitarlo, cuando alguien conseguía sacarme los colores así me ponía muy nerviosa. La separe y me dio por mirar a Fate-san y a Nanoha-san que me miraban y sonreían y comenzaron a caminar, como si supieran que debíamos de estar solas Subaru y yo.

- Tea... te he echado de menos.- cogió mi mano cariñosamente. Agache mi cabeza, al parecer decirle mis sentimientos no iba a ser fácil.

- Su-Subaru... yo...- no sabia que me ocurría, no podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba paralizada.

- Tea... tengo algo importante que decirte, por eso he venido hoy aquí.- la mire desconcertada. No sabia que me podría decir. Conociéndola alguna tontería de las de ella, no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Realmente sus tonterías me hacían mucha gracia.- Tea yo...- paro y cogió aire mientras yo la seguía mirando, y notando el calor de su mano en la mía.- yo... te quiero...- mis ojos se abrieron por completo, no podía creerlo.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, mi amor era correspondido. Me quede perpleja. Ella se había sonrojado y había agachado la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Debía decirle algo. Pero en un impulso levante su cara con mi mano, le acaricie la mejilla y la bese, sentí el calor de sus labios, al principio la note tensa. Pero poco a poco vi como se relajaba. Y me rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándome más contra ella. Aquel beso fue algo maravilloso, jamas en la vida creí que algo tan simple como un beso en los labios fuera algo tan agradable, tanto que al separarnos me quede abrazada a ella.

Ya hace dos meses de eso. Y aunque no podamos vernos todo lo a menudo que nos gustaría, nos vemos cada vez que podemos. Y soy muy feliz. Mi futuro se va encaminando por el lugar que siempre desee, y poco a poco mis sueños se hacen realidad. Ahora con el apoyo de mi novia todo sera más sencillo.

Porque el amor es así, buscarle un sentido, es inútil, ya que él no conoce de otra cosa que no sean sentimientos.

* * *

The End

* * *

Espero que os haga gustado. no es gran cosa, pero pense que estaria bien compartirlo, un saludo y hasta la proxima


End file.
